Adora's Wild Kratt Adventure!
by katmar1994
Summary: A girl from our world is on a field trip when she's pushed off a cliff and ends up in her favorite show, will she be able to stay with the Wild Kratts or find a way home? I don't own the Wild Kratts, I only own my oc's!
1. Adora's New Adventure!

_On adventures with the coolest creatures!_

_From the oceans to the trees_

_The brothers Kratt are going places you never get to see!_

_(Ahah)_

_Hanging with their creature friends!_

_(Ahah)_

_Get ready, it's the hour_

_(Ahah)_

_We're going to see some animals today with_

_Creature Power!_

_Gonna go wild, wild, wild Kratts!_

_Gonna go wild, wild, wild Kratts!_

_(Wild Kratts!)_

_Gonna go wild, wild, wild Kratts!_

_Gonna go wild, wild, wild!_

_Cheetahs speed, and lizards glide!_

_Falcon flight and lion cry!_

_Gonna go wild, wild, wild Kratts!_

_Gonna go wild, wild, wild Kratts!_

_(Wild Kratts!)_

_Gonna go wild, wild, wild Kratts!_

_Gonna go wild, wild, wild Kratts!_

_Go wild, wild, wild Kratts!_

**Third Person pov: **In the beautiful forest of Japan, a young fourteen year old girl is on a nature field trip to study the rare Ussuri Brown Bear with her class.

"Adora! Please don't wander off!" The teacher said to the girl, the girl in question turned to her. "Sorry, Ms. Davis." Adora replied with a sheepish smile.

While the class rested by a lake, Adora looked for fish but caught her reflection, she took note of her midnight black waist-length hair that's in pig-tails.

Tan skin, amber eyes and her favorite outfit, a pink t-shirt that has a frog on it, blue jeans and her brown hiking boots but still no fish to see.

"I thought we'd be having a creature adventure." Adora muttered, for one day, she wanted to be like her hero's the brothers Chris and Martin Kratt.

"Still thinking about that lame show?" A snobbish voice asked, Adora sighed. "Leave me alone Lila." Adora said to her bully, she disliked Lila a lot.

"But the wild rats are so stupid." Lila replied with a smirk, she's a lot like Zach. "It's wild Kratts!" Adora responded with a frown, just like Zach alright.

Lila then went on telling Adora that she'd never be like the Kratt brothers unless she actually lived with the animals in the forests all over the world.

"Animals don't just live in forests." Adora told Lila, like usual though, Lila didn't listen soon Ms. Davis separated the girls and the hike started again.

Ms. Davis told her students to be extra careful since they were on a cliff trail and at some point Lila sneaked up on Adora with an evil idea in mind.

"Say bye-bye." Lila whispered to her, before Adora could blink, Lila pushed her off the cliff and she fell. "ADORA!" Everyone else cried out.

Adora was so scared that she blacked out from fear all while thinking that this was the end to her creature adventure before it had even started.

What Adora didn't know was that soon, she'll be going on even more creature adventures with her hero's since this isn't the end for her.

Meanwhile, in the same forest of Japan, everyone's favorite creature loving brothers were playing with two Ussuri brown bear cubs.

'I'm going to name the oldest Boomerang since he always comes back." Martin told Chris, they looked at the younger bear next to them.

"This little guy will be called Spirit since he's got a free spirit." Chris replied with a smile, the bros loved the names they gave to the cubs.

Just then, the bros caught sight of a blinding white light. "What was that?" Martin asked Chris, they had to rub their eyes to see again.

"I don't know but we should check it out." Chris replied to Martin, the brothers left the cubs with their mother and headed for a clearing.

Once they got to the clearing, Chris and Martin found a young girl who was out cold and saw that she had injuries on her arms and legs.

"We'd better get her back to the Tortuga." Martin told Chris, they contacted Aviva and told her to get the first-aid kit ready.

"What's happened guys?" Aviva asked worriedly, the bros told her, Koki and Jimmy that they found an injured girl by the cliffs.

Aviva and Koki told the guys that they'd get the medical supplies ready while Jimmy went to get a wash cloth and a bowl of water.

"Let's get back." Chris said as Martin gently picked up the girl, they started hiking back to the Tortuga so they could help the girl out.

When they got back to the Tortuga, Aviva and Koki took the girl and her backpack from the bros and told them to stay with Jimmy in the main room.

Aviva and Koki then got to work, cleaning and bandaging up the girl's injuries then checked for anymore cuts or scrapes luckily they didn't find any.

"She's got a change of clothes." Koki told Aviva, they then changed the girl out of her dirty clothes and put the cleaner clothes on her.

Aviva and Koki decided to let the girl rest while they talked with the guys. "How is she?" Jimmy asked them, Aviva smiled and said she's resting.

"Looks like her name is Adora." Koki told them, they saw that she was holding a school ID card. "I wonder what happened to her." Aviva responded.

"We'll have wait until she wakes up to ask." Martin told her, the bros went back to the clearing to see if they could find any clues and found a camera.

"A video camera, this might be helpful." Chris told Martin, they went back to the Tortuga and hooked up the camera to the computer to see the video.

The video showed that Adora was on a class trip to study the Ussuri brown bear it cut to the part with the cliffs and showed that Adora had been pushed.

"I can't believe that girl pushed Adora off of the cliff!" Jimmy said horrified, everyone was happy that Adora had survived without any broken bones.

'CRASH!' everyone jumped at the noise. "I think she's awake." Koki stated, she and the others raced to the room they had left Adora in to rest.

When they got to the room, the group saw that Adora was on the floor holding her ankle and softly crying. "Are you okay?" Aviva asked softly.

Adora jumped and looked at the group, her eyes widen a little. "No." Adora replied with a whimper, Martin picked Adora back up and laid her down.

Once he made sure Adora wouldn't fall out of the hammock, Aviva and Koki wrapped Adora's left ankle up then gave her some medicine.

"Get some more rest." Koki whispered to Adora, she obeyed and fell back asleep while the others went back out to the main room to talk more.

"Until Adora's better, she'll stay with us." Aviva told the others, they agreed that it was best plan since they didn't want to leave her alone.

Now the only thing left to do was wait for Adora to wake up again so they could help her get back to her class but only after she's better.

**First chapter done! This is my first Wild Kratts story so please be gentle, I don't own the theme song but I own my OC's.**

**Please review and no flames! **


	2. Zach Attacks and Song Time!

**Adora pov: **It's been a few days since I've been with the Wild Kratts team on the Tortuga.

At first, when I woke up the second morning I thought everything had been a dream until I fell out of the hammock again.

That had alerted the team that I was up and that I wasn't dreaming which meant that I'm in the world of my favorite show.

"Looks like you only had a light sprain." Koki told me, I smiled at her. "Thanks again for helping me." I replied with a smile.

Koki and the others have been super nice to me. "No problem but try not to strain your ankle." Koki responded with a smile.

I've been able to keep my cool about being in their world but on the inside, I'm bouncing off the walls since this is so cool.

"We're ready to head into town." Jimmy told us, Aviva told me a few days ago that we'd go looking for my classmates.

The only problem with that is that we won't be able to find them since my classmates and I don't exist in this world.

Well...I do exist here which is odd since I shouldn't and yet I have a small profile in the system since I don't have a family.

_"Not like that's changed much."_ I thought with a sigh, once we got into town, we found the hotel where I was staying.

None of the employees knew about my classmates or teacher but they did find my suitcase in one of the open rooms.

After getting my suitcase, we got some supplies then headed back to the Tortuga where I researched my school on my computer.

The school also exists in this world but when I checked the students records, I noted that my file wasn't there along with the others.

"This is so strange." I muttered to myself, just then an alarm went of. "That's the creature alert!" Aviva announced, I glanced up.

Katie was telling the others that Zach was trying to capture some black bears to use as guards for his mansion so we were off.

When we got to North Carolina, Martin and Chris went to look for Zach using the buzz bikes while Aviva used the fly cams.

"I've located Zach." Aviva told Chris and Martin, they decided that it was time to use black bear powers and I was in awe.

"Let's set these bears free little bro." Martin called to Chris, seeing how they rescue animals in real life is much different from the show.

"I'll get you wild rats!" Zach shouted in defeat, I shook my head at him. "It's Wild Kratts!" Chris and Martin shouted back to Zach.

I looked up in time to see that Zach was looking at me. "Uh-oh." I muttered, now Zach will tell the other villains about me.

Zach took off before the others saw him and I went back to the guest room where my stuff was at so I got my keyboard.

The keyboard was special since it could fold up so I can take it anywhere when I wanted to sing to myself or my classmates for fun.

"You can play the keyboard?" Jimmy asked me, I looked up at him. "Yeah, why?" I asked him, he smiled then got the others.

"Will you sing for us?" Martin asked me, I looked at everyone who were hoping that I'd say 'yes' so I smiled and agreed to sing.

"Aviva, Koki, will you two sing with me?" I asked them, they smiled and sat down next to me and the boys sat across from us.

I showed the lyrics to the girls so they wouldn't get lost and they could tell that I had been feeling lonely when I first listened to the song.

[Play Lost My Way full version from Carole and Tuesday]

[**Adora, Aviva and Koki**]

_Stranded in a city_

_That doesn't hold me down_

_Silencing my feelings_

_Streetlights blinking red again_

_When the crashing noise of speeding cars_

_Floods my lonely heart_

_And the heavy rain flooding from my eyes_

_Streetlights blinking red again_

_It's a message from the spirits whispering in the wind_

_Please slow down your crying_

_Keep the paper lantern lit_

_Keep it lit ooh_

_Keep it lit ohh_

_The golden veil_

_The drops of dew_

_The tiny leaf_

_Inside of you_

_It's ok_

_You are so strong_

_The broken pieces_

_Still belong_

_Still belong_

_Oh I lost my way when you lost my love_

_Oh I lost my way when you stole my heart_

_Late at night I wander_

_On the streets alone_

_The air so still_

_Not a soul to be shown_

_That's when I come alive_

_And feel like I'm at home_

_When I'm the only one_

_My shadow is unknown_

_Oh I lost my way when you lost my love_

_Oh I lost my way when you stole my heart_

_Oh I lost my way when you lost my love_

_Oh I lost my way when you stole my heart_

_All alone_

_Don't call me lonely_

_I'm strong on my own_

_Don't call me pretty_

_All alone_

_I found my way back_

_All alone_

_I learned to love me._

When we were done singing, I saw that we were all crying. "That's pretty but sad." Chris said as he rubbed his tears away, everyone else agreed and so did I.

"I was feeling lost until I heard this song." I replied to him, I went on to explain that songs like this one help stop me from going down a dangerous path.

Aviva and Koki hugged me like big sisters would. "We'll help keep that from happening." Koki told me, I leaned into the hug and the boys joined the hug.

Just then, Jimmy's stomach started growling. "Guess it's time for lunch." Jimmy announced happily, this made me giggle at his antics since JZ is funny.

Jimmy went into the kitchen to make some pizza for us to eat while the rest of us did our own thing but I asked Aviva if she needed any help.

Aviva and I did some research on lemurs ones that specifically looked a lot like Zoboo from Zoboomafoo which made me happy since I love that show.

I glanced behind me and saw the Kratt brothers open a closet that was packed with stuff. "Maybe you shouldn't..." I started to say, it was too late.

All the stuff in the closet fell on top of Chris and Martin causing me to laugh since it's exactly like what happened in Zoboomafoo but funnier.

Aviva, Koki and I helped get them out from under all that stuff when Jimmy told us that the pizza was ready so we all went to eat lunch.

I was having a really fun time with my new friends and I hoped that maybe I could stay so I could help them protect the animals while learning from them.

But I realized that eventually, I'd have to find a way back home so I decided to make the most of my stay and help creatures everywhere all over the world.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	3. Donita and Dabio's Debut!

**Third Person pov: **It's now been two weeks since Adora's been with the Wild Kratt team.

During her time with them, Adora's been doing some research on what could've caused her to enter the world of Wild Kratts.

So far nothing's been able to give her an explanation so Adora's going to hold off on researching for a while especially for today.

"I can't wait for a Lemur Adventure!" Chris said happily, he and Martin were excited for this adventure as was Adora, herself.

Martin and Chris got the 'okay' from Aviva and Koki to take Adora out with them to search and observe the lemurs.

Adora was happy because the lemurs they were going to observe looked just like Zoboo from Zoboomafoo the t.v. show.

"I'm looking forward to it too." Adora told him, she and her hero's were going to have a creature adventure together.

"Just make sure to keep Adora within your sight." Aviva reminded Chris and Martin, they nodded to her request.

"This is going to be awesome!" Martin exclaimed happily, he couldn't wait to show Adora the world of the lemurs.

Once the team got to the Island of Madagascar, Chris and Martin left the Tortuga with Adora following them.

What they didn't know was that two of their enemies were spying on them but mostly the baddies looked at Adora.

On a pink jet that was a little far away from the Tortuga, were Donita Donate and Dabio her lackey who were spying.

Donita and Dabio felt their hearts skip a beat as they looked at Adora while she was having fun with Chris and Martin.

"I-it can't really be her. Can it?" Donita asked Dabio, he looked at the young girl on the monitor as she climbed a tree.

"I think it is Donita." Dabio replied to her, at first they didn't believe Zach when he had told them about a new wild Kratt member.

But when Zach described her to them, Donita and Dabio had refused to believe that it might've been her until they saw Adora.

"What should we do Donita?" Dabio asked her, Donita decided to forget about trying to capture some lemurs for her fashion.

"We need to talk to her." Donita replied to Dabio, so they set out after Chris and Martin, that way they could talk to Adora.

"Come on guys!" Adora called out to the bros, she was having fun. "Careful, Adora!" Martin told her, he watched her carefully.

Adora kept looking back at the guys, hoping they'd get the idea to name one of the baby male lemurs Zoboo after the real one.

"Hello, Christopher and Martino!" Donita called to them, Chris, Martin looked up after hearing the nicknames they were given.

Adora looked up at Donita and Dabio, since she wanted to see what they were up too. "What are you doing here?" Adora asked nicely.

The two baddies looked at her. "We wanted to speak with you." Dabio told her, Adora was confused as to why they wanted to talk.

"Which means, you're coming with us." Donita added in, she brought out her pose beam. "Uh-oh." Adora said as she ducked.

"She's not going anywhere!" Martin and Chris exclaimed, they tried to protect Adora but got hit by the pose beam instead.

"If you leave my friends and the lemurs alone, I'll go with you!" Adora shouted to Donita, she stopped her pose beam for a moment.

"Deal." Donita responded quickly, Dabio picked up Adora and carried her gently back to the jet sort of like what a father would do.

Adora would admit that she has a soft spot for Dabio since he's actually a nice guy and respected Donita since she doesn't hurt the animals.

Even though Donita tries to use live animals for her fashion business, as least she doesn't do what other designers would do to the animals.

Once they got back to the jet, Dabio put Adora down without dropping her. "So...what did you want to talk about?" Adora asked them.

Donita and Dabio were having a silent conversation since they didn't know how to proceed with talking to Adora even though they wanted to.

Just then, Donita spotted something sticking out of Adora's pocket. "What's that?" Donita asked her, Adora looked at the object in question.

"It's just a little invention of mine." Adora replied to her, she told them about how it makes you sing exactly like a famous singer to help practice.

"I wanna try it!" Dabio exclaimed excitedly, Adora and Donita shared a look. "I don't mind if he tries it." Adora told Donita, she gave in.

"Very well, let him have some fun." Donita responded with a smile, Adora set up the music and gave Dabio a mic to use for the song.

[Play Dance Tonight full version by Pyotr from Carole and Tuesday]

[**Dabio**]

_Strolling around town without you lately,_

_World seems to have some vacancy,_

_You will not, answer my calls tonight, tonight_

_Miles separating us you're still with me, might be only in my dreams,_

_What on earth have I to you baby, baby._

_When the night falls, I wanna dance with somebody_

_When the night falls, I wanna dance with somebody_

_When the night falls, I wanna dance with somebody_

_When the night falls, I-wanna dance, dance, dance._

_When the night falls, feel like dancing with somebody_

_When the night falls, feel like dancing with somebody_

_When the night falls, feel like dancing with somebody_

_When the night falls, I wanna dance-dance-dance_

_(Music)_

_Alone in my room, I still think of you_

_I need a distraction, take away my mood, these blues_

_Music makes me, I wanna dance with somebody_

_Music makes me, I wanna dance with somebody_

_Music makes me, I wanna dance with somebody_

_Music makes me, I wanna dance dance dance_

_Music makes me feel like dancing with somebody_

_Music makes me feel like dancing with somebody_

_Music makes me feel like dancing with somebody_

_Music makes me, I wanna dance, dance, dance_

_When the night falls, I wanna dance with somebody_

_When the night falls, I wanna dance with somebody_

_When the night falls, I wanna dance with somebody_

_When the night falls, I wanna dance-dance-dance_

_Music makes me feel like dancing with somebody_

_Music makes me feel like dancing with somebody_

_Music makes me feel like dancing with somebody_

_Music makes me feel like dancing with somebody!_

When Dabio was done singing, he looked at Adora who was smiling and Donita who had a look of awe. "That was amazing!" Donita said with a smile.

She knew that Dabio could dance but with Adora's invention, it helped his singing voice sound like a professional singer at a concert.

"You rocked it!" Adora exclaimed happily, Dabio blushed. "Thank you." Dabio replied with a smile, he then noticed Chris and Martin outside.

Adora and Donita followed his gaze. "I guess it's time to go." Adora told them, Donita and Dabio felt their hearts break a little bit.

But they also knew that Adora would be safe with the Kratt brothers. "I suppose so." Donita responded to her, she silently sighed.

Donita and Dabio walked out of the jet with Adora then told the boys that Adora was fine and that they just talked for a little while.

Soon the trio left the pink jet. "What now Donita?" Dabio asked her, they watched as Adora laughed at Chris's story and joked with Martin.

"We'll need to make sure that Adora stays safe." Donita replied to him, they know of their connection to Adora but no one else does.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and thank you to Dean the dog and Guest for reviewing.**

**I'll finish this story no matter what and I'll try to keep it interesting, please review and no flames! **


	4. Adora's Solo Adventure!

**Third Person pov: **Today the Wild Kratt team was visiting Little Howler and his pack.

The team had just stopped Gourmand from trying to use the wolf pack for his newest recipe which sounded disgusting.

"I'm going to go exploring." Adora told Koki, she told Adora to take her creature pod which pink since it's Adora's favorite color.

As Adora left the Tortuga, she told the others what she was doing. "Be careful and don't wander too far." Martin said to Adora.

"I'll call if anything interesting happens." Adora replied with a smile, she then set out with her backpack and camera.

Adora also had packed the right supplies that she already brought for her class field trip since you never know what'll happen.

Since she didn't know where to go, Adora just went wherever her feet took her while looking at so many amazing animals.

Just then Adora caught sight of two wolves, one was pure white while the other was pure black. "Whoa." Adora said in awe.

Adora grabbed her camera and held it up so she could take a picture. "I wouldn't." The black wolf said to her, he was a male.

"What?" Adora asked him, she was sure that she was hearing things. "Don't be rude Moon Dancer." The white wolf told him.

The white wolf is female. "Cloud Walker that human is trying take our picture." Moon Dancer replied to her, Adora stood still.

Adora watched as the two wolves had a silly argument. "Um...excuse me but what's going on?" Adora asked them softly.

Cloud Walker stepped closer to her. "You don't have to be afraid." Cloud Walker responded softly, Moon Dancer huffed.

"We have much to discus." Moon Dancer told Adora, the two wolves had Adora follow them back to their den so they could talk.

Once they reached the den, Adora became nervous due to seeing more wolves but they never made a move to harm her.

The wolves all gathered around as their alpha's got on top of a ledge. "Is everyone here?" Cloud Walker asked the pack.

"Everyone is here." Moon Dancer told her, the pack meeting began. "Let's start with Adora." Moon Dancer stated.

The two alpha's told Adora that they were the reason that she was brought here to the world of her favorite t.v. show.

"Why save me from dying?" Adora asked them, Cloud Dancer told her that she wasn't suppose to die that day but rather live.

"We also heard your wish." Moon Dancer added in, they thought it was best to save Adora so she could help all animals.

"Once you help stop the villains, you may return home or you can stay in this world." Cloud Walker said with a whine.

After finishing the meeting, Adora made her way back to the Tortuga. "Stay or leave? What should I do?" Adora asked herself.

Adora thought about her choices, on the one hand she could go back to her world but on the other she wanted to stay.

The choice was too much for her the moment so Adora did what she always dose when she gets stressed out like she is right now.

[Play Someday I'll Find My Way Home full version from Carole and Tuesday]

[**Adora**]

_Someday I'll find my way home_

_The trees in the wind will lead the way_

_All of these years on my own_

_They flew right by so what can you say_

_There's no need to be sad_

_You're on a path and you know where it heads_

_There's no need for despair_

_Just walk on and you'll find you are there_

_Someday I'll find the one_

_The trees in the wind will lead the way_

_All of these years alone_

_They flew right by so what can you say_

_There's no need to be sad_

_You're on a path and you know where it heads_

_There's no need to despair_

_Just walk on and you'll find you are there_

_Someday I'll find my way home_

_Someday I'll find the one_

_The trees in the wind will lead the way_

_The trees in the wind will lead the way_

_All of these years alone_

_They flew right by so what can you say_

_They flew right by so what can you say_

_There's no need to be sad_

_You're on a path and you know where it heads_

_There's no need to despair_

_Just walk on and you'll find you are there_

_Someday I'll find my way home_

_Someday I'll find my way home_

_Someday I'll find my way home_

After Adora stopped singing, she saw her friends playing with Little Howler. "So cute." Adora whispered, she snapped a photo with a giggle. "Adora!" Jimmy called.

Everyone turned to see her. "Welcome back." Koki said with a smile, Adora smiled back at her. "Did you have fun?" Chris asked her, Adora said 'yes' to him.

"Get any cool pictures?" Aviva asked her, Adora showed her friends all the pictures of the amazing animals she saw. "These are so cool." Martin responded happily.

_"With friends like these, maybe I'll choose to stay instead of going back to my world." _Adora thought with a soft smile, she laughed with her friends as they played.

Adora knew that she'd rather stay in the world of her favorite t.v. show instead of going back to her world and back to being lonely since she didn't have a family.

But with the Wild Kratts team and kids, Adora's never lonely since they are a like a family to her and they treat her with love, kindness and respect just as she does.

Adora knew she'd have to make her choice but for now she needed to come up with a plan to stop baddies from taking the animals and trying to ruin their homes.

Luckily for Adora, she knew that she could count on her friends to help with this problem since they all work together to the animals free and living in the wild.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter but I do own Moon Dancer and Cloud Walker, please review and no flames! **


	5. Donita's Party: Part One!

**Donita pov: **Tonight, I'm having a party to celebrate my new clothing line that'll be out in fall.

Ever since I watched Miraculous Ladybug Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, it inspired me to make outfits without using real animals.

Adora was the one who introduced me to the show and told me that I should just normal fabric for my fashion so I listened to her.

But now, Dabio and I have more pressing matters to attend to. "We need to tell Adora the truth!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"I know but it's not like we can jog her memory from when she was five." Dabio replied absentmindedly, I looked at him.

"That's it! You're brilliant, Dabio!" I responded happily, Dabio was confused but smiled anyway so I explained it to him.

"We'll create a memory potion and put it in Adora's drink which will bring back her memories from when she was five!" I told him.

"Sounds great." Dabio replied to me, I shook my head at him. "To the secret lab!" I shouted, I cartwheeled over to the leavers.

"Pull the leaver Dabio!" I ordered him, he pulled the leaver and my giant vase which was upside down fell on top of me.

"Oops...sorry Donita." Dabio said nervously, I knew I should've labeled those. "The other leaver maybe." I suggested to him.

Once Dabio pulled the other leaver we landed in the a two person seat. "Please scream like girls until the ride is over." The auto speaker said.

The ride started so Dabio and I screamed like girls all the way to the lab. "Now to make the memory potion." I announced with a smile.

After using the right ingredients, the memory potion was ready. "The guests are arriving." Dabio told me, we saw Adora and her friends.

"We'll put the potion into Adora's drink after her performance." I whispered to Dabio, we went to greet the guests with smiles.

Adora smiled and waved at us so we did the same. "I'm proud you stopped using animals for fashion." Adora told me, I hugged her.

That had surprised her but I couldn't help it and my actions had gotten the Wild Kratts attention so I stopped hugging Adora.

Once the stage was ready, Dabio told everyone that Adora, my special guest would preform a song for us all.

[Play Light A Fire full version by Angela from Carole and Tuesday]

[**Adora**]

_Loneliness_

_You're tied around my wrists_

_When all I ever wanted was this_

_Yeah all I ever wanted was this_

_Sleepless nights_

_Always seem to lose these fights_

_Building on my thoughts like bricks_

_But nothing in my blood says quit_

_When the lights go out_

_I hear my heart beating the hardest_

_I was born to break these chains_

_Like a spark before the flames_

_Watch me light a fire in my soul_

_Fire in my soul_

_Yeah I can feel it in my bones_

_Like a dream ready to explode_

_Watch me light a fire_

_Battle scars_

_Lead in me thru the night like stars_

_And all I ever wanted was this_

_Yeah all I ever wanted was this_

_Out of bounds_

_When every single wall comes down_

_I'll be standing on the edge of greatness_

_I was born to break these chains_

_Like a spark before the flames_

_Watch me light a fire in my soul_

_Fire in my soul_

_Yeah I can feel it in my bones_

_Like a dream ready to explode_

_Watch me light a fire_

_Fire in my soul_

_Fire, Fire, Fire_

_Fire, Fire, Fire_

_Watch me light a fire,_

_Fire in my soul_

_Fire, Fire, Fire_

_Fire, Fire, Fire_

_Watch me light a fire_

_When the lights go out_

_And I'm all by myself in the darkness_

_When the lights go out_

_I hear my heart beating the hardest_

_I was born to break these chains_

_Like a spark before the flames_

_Watch me light a fire in my soul_

_Fire in my soul_

_Yeah I can feel it in my bones_

_Like a dream ready to explode_

_Watch me light a fire_

_Fire in my soul_

_Fire, Fire, Fire_

_Fire, Fire, Fire_

_Watch me light a fire,_

_Fire in my soul_

_Fire, Fire, Fire_

_Fire, Fire, Fire_

_Watch me light a fire!_

At the end of the song, all of us were cheering for Adora. "Thank you but tonight is all about Donita Donata and Dabio!" Adora told everyone, they clapped for us.

"Now, let's give Adora her drink." I whispered to Dabio, I held a glass of punch while Dabio poured the potion into it. "Here you go." Dabio said to Adora.

She took the offered glass and took a sip of punch. "Thank you." Adora replied with a smile, just then her eyes glazed over as the memories came back.

"It's working Donita!" Dabio exclaimed softly, we watched as many emotions appeared in Adora's eyes, soon they stopped and Adora shook her head.

She looked at us. "You're my..." Adora started to say, but the lights went out and everyone started screaming. "Calm down everyone!" I called out.

When the lights came back on, Dabio and I saw that Adora was missing. "Where did she go?!" I asked worriedly, Dabio went to Chris and Martin.

"We'll help look for her." Martin told him, all of the guests started to help look for Adora as well. "I found something!" Aviva called to us, we ran to her.

I took the note and saw that it was from Zach. "What could he want?" Jimmy asked us, I read the note out loud and realized that it's a ransom note.

Zach said that if we ever wanted to see Adora again, then Aviva would have to hand over all her inventions or else Adora is doomed to be his prisoner.

"We need to save Adora!" I told the others, they wanted to help save her but couldn't risk Zach getting Aviva's inventions since he'd use them for evil.

The Wild Kratts started coming up with plans when Dabio and I saw two wolves outside, one was pure black while the other was pure white.

"Maybe they can help." Dabio said as he pointed to the wolves, the team turned to them. "Did you wolf nap two wolves?" Koki asked us.

"I've never seen them before." I replied to her, the wolves came over to us and started nudging Dabio and I over to where the jet is parked.

I looked at Chris and Martin. "The wolves want to help." Chris told us, so Dabio and I got into jet while the others got into the Tortuga.

On the way to Zach's tower, I thought about how Adora changed Gourmand and Paisley's minds about using animals or ruining their homes.

Adora came up with all sorts of great ideas for us to use but Zach is the only one who refused her help since he wanted animals for his robots.

_"We'll save you Adora! I promise!" _I thought with determination, once we rescue Adora, Dabio and I can finally talk to her about the past.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and the answer to Guest's question.**

**Everyone will find out about their show in the next chapter, please review and no flames! **


	6. Adora's Memories: Part Two!

**Third Person pov: **Soon, the Wild Kratts, Donita and Dabio reached Zach's tower base.

Thanks to Aviva and Koki's hacking, then seven of them entered the building and started looking for Zach and Adora.

"Where would they be?" Jimmy whispered, he was afraid to speak up because it might alert the robots. "At the top." Donita replied.

They decided to use the elevators since that was the only way to get to the top floor. "We'd better be ready." Martin told Chris.

Chris and Martin activated their wolf powers so they'd be able to stop Zach's robots from hurting anyone else or Adora even more.

As soon as they got to the top floor, everyone started checking the rooms for any sign of Adora or Zach since they didn't see them.

"I found Adora!" Dabio exclaimed with a whisper, everyone rushed to the room she was in and found her strapped to a machine.

"What is that?" Koki asked her friends, no one knew the answer. "It's my memory scanner!" Zach's voice rang out with glee.

"Zach? Where are you?" Aviva asked him, Zach appeared on top of a balcony. "Like my new invention?" Zach asked Aviva.

Aviva growled at him along with the wolves. "Give Adora back now!" Donita and Dabio demanded, they got a laugh instead.

"I think you'd be interested in Adora's memories." Zach said with a smirk, he turned on the memory scanner to show Adora's memories.

The Wild Kratts team along with Donita and Dabio was stunned into silence when the memories showed them a t.v. show called 'Zoboomafoo'.

It was a show for kids so they could learn about animals not only that but Chris and Martin were the main characters for the show.

Everyone saw Adora's memories from when she was five years old to when she turned fourteen years old but there were more surprises.

Adora's memories showed them another t.v. show called 'Wild Kratts' which featured all of them and the team learned who Adora's parents are.

"YOU'RE ADORA'S PARENTS?!" Everyone asked Donita and Dabio, they nodded 'yes'. "But if she's from another world...then how?" Chris asked.

Donita and Dabio explained that one night, they had put their daughter in her room to sleep and as they got ready for bed, Adora screamed in fear.

"When we had gotten to her room, Adora was missing." Donita said as tears fell, she and Dabio had been devastated to lose their own child.

Just then, one memory in particular caught everyone's attention, this memory showed that the one who kidnapped Adora was really Zach.

"You took our daughter?!" Donita shrieked in anger, Zach paled in fear. "I took her to use as a test dummy for my old invention." Zach replied in fear.

He'd forgotten about that night and how he used Adora to test his invention which was a teleporter to see if people could go to other worlds.

Chris and Martin took advantage of the situation and freed Adora from the memory scanner with the help of Aviva and Koki, who hacked it.

Dabio tied Zach up as Jimmy called the police who had been investigating the missing child case meaning looking for Adora since she was five.

After that, everyone returned to Donita and Dabio's mansion so they could check Adora over for any injuries, thankfully there were none.

Once that was done, Dabio gently laid Adora on a bed in her room which had been redone to suit Adora's hobbies and her taste.

Everyone then went to the living room to talk about what to do now that Adora has her memories of her family and old life back.

Donita and Dabio argued with Chris and Martin, since they believed that their daughter should stay with the Wild Kratts to help animals.

But Chris and Martin said that Adora should stay with her parents so they could get to know each other again since they'd been separated.

Just as the arguing started to escalate, everyone heard music coming from Adora's room and they knew she was about sing again.

[Play Regret Message English version, Lyrics by Lizz Robinett]

[**Adora**]

_Far away at the shore, in a town beside the sea_

_Alone stands a girl, staring longingly_

_It is here at the shore that she holds unto her chest_

_A secret she dare never speak_

_"If you write a wish upon a paper and you place_

_It into a glass bottle_

_And it's washed away by the ocean then someday_

_There's a chance that it may just come true"_

_Drifting farther away, riding swiftly on the waves_

_A message containing a wish was made_

_Heading steadily toward the horizon_

_And gradually fading away_

_(Music)_

_Through the darkest of days, you were always by my side_

_No matter what I would say, you would abide_

_Constantly I let my selfishness take control of me_

_And caused you a life full of grief_

_but now all because of the mistakes that I have made_

_You're no longer here with me_

_In order to get all this pain off my chest_

_I must spill my woes into the sea_

_Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves_

_With eyes full of tears, she regrets those days_

_It is then she realizes this:_

_Her sin has taken everything away_

_Drifting farther away, riding swiftly on the waves_

_A message containing a wish was made_

_Heading steadily toward the horizon_

_And gradually fading away_

_Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves_

_With eyes full of tears, she regrets those days_

_If the day comes that we are to be reborn again..._

At the end of the song, silence enveloped the mansion once more and everyone was crying but none more so than Donita and Dabio because that's what their life had become.

"Adora's message was received." Aviva said with a watery laugh, she and the others worked out a schedule so Adora could spend time with her parents while helping animals.

The wolves, Cloud Walker and Moon Dancer stayed by Adora's side to guard her. "She's made her choice." Cloud Walker said with a smirk, Moon Dancer huffed at her.

"So she has." Moon Dancer replied to her, they looked at the sleeping girl and placed their left paws on her, a glowing paw print ending up on both of Adora's shoulders.

The marks would allow Adora to speak to all animals so that way, she and her friends would be able to help protect animals a lot better then other humans.

Once that was done, Cloud Walker and Moon Dancer laid down on the floor by the bed and fell asleep all while listening to the humans who loved Adora so much.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this story, please review and no flames! **


	7. Donita and Dabio's Wedding!

**Aviva pov: **It's been a year since Adora arrived in our world and found her parents once again.

During the time Adora's been with us, people all over the world have been helping us protect animals in other places.

This was due to the fact that a benefit concert had been held the year before and Adora preformed to get the word out.

So our team was able to take a little break which led to Donita and Dabio the chance to get reacquainted with their daughter.

That brings us to today's special day since Adora's parents had decided to have a proper wedding so they could be a real family.

"I'm so excited!" Donita exclaimed happily, she couldn't wait to become an official family with Dabio and Adora, I laughed.

"Better calm down unless you want to get poked again." Adora said to her, Adora designed the wedding dress for her mother.

Donita held perfectly still while Adora finished up. "Done!" Adora said with a smile, the bridesmaid's dresses were made by Adora.

So the colors for the wedding were pink and silver since those were the favorite colors of the bride and groom and it's special.

"I'm surprised you wanted us as your bridesmaids." Koki said to Donita, she gestured to me, Paisley, Adora and herself.

"I couldn't think of anyone else who deserved it." Donita replied with a shrug, we all laughed for obvious reasons.

"Everyone's ready." Paisley told us, she had been taking to Rex so he could tells us when it was time for the ceremony.

All the guests watched us as we went into the room then stood up as Donita came down the aisle with Martin so he could give her away.

Once Donita was at the alter, she and Dabio exchanged wedding vows then put their wedding rings on each other's fingers.

Everyone cheered for them. "It's now time for reception back at the mansion!" Dabio told us, we all went back to party.

All of us were having fun slow dancing but now it was time for a more fast-paced song so we could all show off our moves.

I wanted to use the right song that had the perfect beat. "Why not this one?" Adora suggested, I smiled at her and started the music.

[Play Romeo and Juliet by S.O.A.P]

[**Adora and Aviva**]

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_Something's happening to me_

_In the summer time I met a guy_

_He was so fine, he blew my mind_

_My friends are telling me_

_Girl he's a loser_

_But they can't see_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_Something's happening to me_

_From the first time I saw his eyes_

_There was sunshine_

_Every time he walks into the room_

_I feel my heart go boom boom boom_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_Something's happening to me_

_There was a time, when I was young_

_And love it felt so strong_

_Now it comes back to me_

_What's going on?_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_Something's happening to me!_

Everyone was having a wonderful time but I noticed that Dabio and Adora kept whispering to each other about something. "A surprise maybe?" I asked myself, I got my answer.

Dabio got up on stage and announced that he wanted to sing for Donita. "It's a song of love!" Dabio told her, I saw Adora set up her music invention for this moment.

All of us watched as Donita blushed as the music started which I had to guess was meant to be a kind of tango dance since it felt right on this special occasion.

[Play Urie's song Temptation Amor from Dance With Devils]

[**Dabio**]

_I welcome you to paradise_

_It's my own Eden of Amor_

_Amor's my favorite word for love_

_Isn't it wonderful_

_(It's true)_

_Don't worry if you feel a chill_

_I'll warm you in my arms, my dear_

_So don't you fret_

_No, don't be troubled_

_Feel free to flap your wings_

_My butterfly_

_Take a look at the sky above, the moon and stars_

_Their twinkling is a blessing from afar_

_Our night together will be oh, so sweet_

_We'll be free from any bond_

_Let us dance, let us dance_

_To the beat and take my hand_

_Taste the forbidden nectar of our own sinful play_

_We will whirl, and we will twirl_

_Faster than ever before_

_Spinning higher 'till our mind and boy have merged into one_

_Forlorn as you can be of your Amor_

_The more Amor lures us_

_I can't help but love you_

_With drama is how I will kiss you!_

My friends, the guests, Adora and I were happy for the lovely couple but none more so than Adora. "It's like a fairytale." Adora said with a happy sigh, we watched happily.

"I couldn't agree more." I replied to her, Adora saw that her parents were gesturing for her to join them on stage. "Go on." I said with a smile, she ran to the stage.

My friends came over to me. "All's well that ends well." Jimmy said with a smirk, we watched as the happy family had fun dancing a silly dance together.

"Looks that way." Chris and Martin responded, oh, if your wondering about Zach, well, he got some major jail time for what he did to Adora when she was five.

Everything was finally going to be okay in the animal world since people are helping to take care of the animals and it's all thanks to one special now fifteen year old girl.

**Final chapter done! I don't own either of the songs in this chapter and thank you to everyone who read my story.**

**Please review but no flames! **


End file.
